lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Founding of Anthor
The Founding of Anthor was a long series of events that started with the desire to expand the region known as Anthor and eventually ended with the foundation of the region as a major player in Eastern Lucerne under House Anthor. Background Following the crowning of William Lovie III. as the King of Lucerne many drastic changes were going on in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and one of these was the idea of the necessity of a port in eastern Stormwind to be the center of the navy of Lucerne. This eastern location would also allow them to combat the increasing piracy that was coming from Yairs (Region) and in time William wanted to incorporate them into the Kingdom of Lucerne. William also pwanted to expand the control of the Lucernian Kingdom in the east with the feeling that most of the region was either of dubious loyalty or underpopulated the region of Anthor was chosen for the site of the new port. The Order of the Red Dragon had the funds and materials needed to begin construction of the Lucerne navy but no great port existed, and Lannistane was deemed to dangerous a location to do it at since the Lannisters couldn't be fully trusted. William would send Varian Anthor his family and vassals eastward where they would found a port on the island now to be named Anthor. The Port of Stormwind would become the beacon of the eastern section in a part of the land where there was little Lucernian presence. The vast province of Winterfell was somewhat broken up to make way for the larger state of Anthor and the many provinces within it, and this was compromise of later giving House Starke land north of Anthor (Later would become Hentwood). The lands that became Anthor would be rich in fishing, and had some mining, but the main operations of the house would be built around the port of Stormwind and the trade that would grow from being the center of eastern trade for the Kingdom of Lucerne. The Port of Stormwind's construction would be the responsibility of both House Anthor and the Order of the Grey Dragon of whom had already worked magic reconstructing Tree Hill. The Port of Stormwind was constructed over several months and during this time House Anthor was busy travelling around the new state making sure that everything was going according to plan, and during this time they were met by members of House Starke who arrived in the near built Port of Stormwind. During this time Leonardo Mevinlo would arrive in the port with nearly two hundred engineers and thousands of workmen from the west. Leonard had been tasked with completing the port as quickly as possible and that the Order would fund a basic design on its own, and that House Anthor would be responsible for any expansions on the plan. Finding Varian very much interested in growth he would be tasked with quickly adding to the construction several extra docks, and a large expansion of the Anthor esates. The Starke's were led by Robb , and Brandon Starke while accompanied by Jon Snow and his friend Samwell Tarly in order to meet with the new Noble House that existed on their doorstep. Kevan Ambry also arrived in the area in order to make sure everyone knew that he was the first in line for the lands north of Anthor that were being promiced, and he arrived around the time that Keven, and Tyrek Lannister also arrived in order to see what was happening and how it would affect Castamere. Candice Anthor was placed in charge of leading the visiting nobles around and making sure they were kept happy, and she did this extremely effectively to the point that Keven Lannister bid her whether she would be open to a marriage to young Tytos Lannister. She would politely refuse but Jon Snow was listening in and watched as she eyed him afar, and after this she would confront Jon on evesdropping. She would kiss him, and the two would begin to take it farther until he stopped her telling her that his heart was with another. Following this the whole group would group together to meet with a large party of Frey's that her father had bid come to the port and see the scope of what was planned in order to further relations under the overal command of William. Prelude Frey Trouble Candice Anthor, and Jon Snow would continue to spend time together and she continued to attempt to seduce him, but his father's teachings about honor made him unable to do so. She would go to the port when the Freys arrived with Jon Snow beside her, and as the Freys visited it seemed clear to the Lucernians that the Freys were after a marriage. After discussions over the female Frey's that they brought with them went well it was believed by all those that were there that everything was going according to plan. After the Freys returned with Roslin Frey the most pretty of the girls that had been sent the Lucernians would make the mistake of not bringing Tytos Lannister to the meeting (Keven had been commanded not to by Tywin Lannister knowing that it would make them think it was Robb Starke they were offering) and this led the Frey's to believe that Robb was being offered. When this was made verbal there was laughter from several Lucernians who saw it as a joke that the Freys would believe Robb Starke would marry someone like a Frey. Black Walder Frey would take out his sword and fighting nearly broke out before his father Stevron Frey grabs ahold of him and controls the situation. The Freys leave after this with parting words from Lothar Frey being very threatening to Robb Starke of whom they feel greatly insulted them. The Frey's would return to their ships following the argument and despite attempts by many including a near marriage proposal created by Candice Anthor and Stevron Frey the other Freys were intimidated by Black Walder Frey and refused to listen to the heir of Frey in Stevron Frey. On the route back from the Port of Stormwind it is known that during the night everyone went to bed, and the next morning the boat had its anchors up, and many on board were dead including Stevron his wife, and the captain. Everyone believed that Black Walder had done it, but unable to prove it and unwilling to be next on the chopping block noone mentioned it, and the story returning to Frey was that the captain had gone insane and killed Stevron and his wife. The Founding Trouble in Highport Alongside the other forces it would be Robin Highport that travels to the Port of Stormwind in order to take part in the celebrations for the new city alongside his friends. Shortly before they leave Fogtown his sister Lara Highport comes down with a sickness due to her pregnancy with their second child and thus stayed behind while Robin Highport left Fogtown by boat travelling to the Port of Stormwind. Arriving in Fogtown he finds his friends forcing him to go to the newest local brothel and after a confrontation with Percival Lott he is convinced that the only way to keep his relationship with Larra a secret is to follow their lead and thus he agrees to sleep with a whore at the brothel, and unknown to him the whore he is paired with is Vanessa Cleef of whom is in the process of being tricked by several noble girls into believing this will make her popular. Vanessa Cleef would travel to Anthor for the same reason as Robin, and accompanied by her family there was much thought to finding the fourteen year old Vanessa a future prospect for a husband, but in this regard she was extremely uncomfortable and was not looking forward to this. Entering the room where he believes he will sleep with a whore he finds Vanessa Cleef of whom convinced that she will popular if she sleeps with Robin decides to play the part as best she can, and so desperate for popularity is Vanessa that she is able to convince Robin that she is a whore at the brothel, and he eventually after having a connection with her sleeps with Vanessa. Following this the two lay together and he promices that after he is done meeting with the people he has to at the cermonies he will return to the brothel and pay for her escape from this life and marry her to a nobelmen who will treat her right. Leaving he brothel he returns to the the camp outside of Anthor where he meets up with his friends, who are actually shocked he went through with it, but no his honor is without question and believe him. Robin spends time with his uncle before he falls asleep in preparation for his role at the ceremony for the foundation of the city, and the dinner that will follow for the nobles. The ceremony comes and arriving at the town hall Robin enters the room where he and his party travel to their table, but he nearly falls over when he sees Vanessa seated at one of the tables, and it is with her locking eyes with him that he spits out his drink causing the entire room to look to him, but she flees the room as this happens. Despite the staring of all the nobles in the room which amounts to most of the most influential people in the entire Kingdom of Lucerne Robin remains seated in his chair and despite dying inside that he cannot chase after her he thinks of how important this event is and not wanting to let down the memory of his fallen sister and brother he raises his drink and makes a toast laughing off his spitting out the drink which causes nearly everyone to laugh with him. As the dinner progresses it is Vanessa that makes her way back into the room after her father found her and forced her back and returning to the room as the nobles all mingle she is found by Robin and she reveals who she really is and shocked at this he begins attempting to discuss marriage between the two but they are interrupted by the arrival of Vanessa's brother Vilhem Cleef who introduces his betrothed Sydra Skane and despite Vanessa nearly crying Vilhem is so excited that he takes over the remainder of Vanessa and Robin's time together which ends with the arrival of Vanessa's father Saiden Cleef of whom also does not realize Vanessa is overwhelmed and thus doesn't check in on her just takes her away leaving Robin's marriage offer hanging in the air unanswered. Meeting the Hearth Druids Discoving Trouble William watches as Leven walks away from the tent and then lets Elsa into his tent where once inside she shows him the letter. Reading the letter it is written by an unknown writer but details how the Druids of the Hearth are corrupted by evil and mean to simply distract Lucerne so that there true plans can move forward. Aftermath Category:Historical Events Category:Historical Events of Europe Category:Historical People of Lucerne